Hold Me 'Till Your Heart Stops Beating
by KnightOfHeartProtectorOfSoul
Summary: "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow"-William Shakespeare. and so it was for the lovers, the heroes and the friends. JohnDave sadstuck oneshot, i own nothing!


My first homestuck fic! Sorry I haven't been uploading! Do leave a review! Enjoy~

John wasn't sure if being dead was as good or as bad as people back on earth made it out to be. He was relaxing in his room, with no worries of monsters of universes. Like his amazingly dorky boyfriend Dave says, let the alpha John and Dave handle it.

Ah, Dave. He hoped that Dave would come to his bubble and see him. John had felt something was off that morning, and Dave's presence would be a comfort.

As if the very notion itself has sparked a miracle, there was a soft sound from downstairs. No one else was supposed to be in the house, not even the imps or the memories of his dad! And John hoped it was Dave, as he'd wished just a moment ago.

He waited in curiosity.

The soft patter of converse stopped outside his door. John smirked and waited. It had to be Dave. It was more likely to be his Dave than any other, too.

The heavy sound of breathing worried John, had Dave just arrived from an intense memory?

It settled.

Three soft knocks filled the room.

"…Dave?" he asked. Hopefully it would be his Dave, not another one, not Alpha Dave.

He walked to the door and opened it. Yes. His Dave. A grin filled his features. "Hi Dave!" he proclaimed, wrapping his beloved in a hug. Dave sounded quieter than usual when he said "yeah, it's me."

This worried John too.

"I can see that man." He chuckled softly, before leading Dave inside. Dave was more than happy to be pulled along. His heart ached for the reason he was here.

Dave wasn't exactly sure where it came from, but he found the words were gone before he could have a say in the matter.

"I missed you y'know."

Dave and John had manoeuvred in front of John's bed and were standing next to it by that point.

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You did? I'm not used to this side of you, Dave!" he chuckled, sitting on the bed. It was just as comfy in death as it was in life.

His face softened though, as he looked at Dave. His grin from earlier was now a fond smile.

"I missed you too."

The corners of Dave's lips quirked up in a way John adored, and he knew that all was well.

And then Dave started to speak.

"heh, yeah. I wouldn't get used to it Egbert. Look, John… I…We…" Dave shook his head. He was tearing himself up. How could he deliver this news?

The young hero frowned at the other. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he tilted Dave's head toward his own.

"Hey, is everything okay? Did something happen?" John didn't know why he was asking. There wasn't anything that could go wrong, his eternal rest was rather peaceful compared to life.

"Not yet. I just… I don't want this to be a thing that happens. I was fucking looking forward to our eternity cuddling and watching your shitty movies. I was John I fucking was but…I…"

Albeit confused, John comforted Dave, who hadn't bothered to wear his shades since he'd died. Who was here with him, sounding upset. Which was a thing John didn't like. Nope.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you thinking about silly? Is this about the whole "im not a homosexual" thing because I told you"-

He was rather fondly interrupted by Dave pressing their foreheads together.

"John. I'm fucking scared. I'm scared because…we…we…" thrown for a loop, John couldn't think. Dave was never scared, never, not even when he died.

"we…we…we have about half an hour, maybe less give or take. To live. As ghosts. That's it, that's the end. There's nothing we can do."

What? No! John's heart wrenched. It was as it it was folding in on itself. He couldn't breath. No! he and Dave were going to be happy for all eternity or something like that. Watching shitty movies and good ones! Playing video games in Dave's memories!

"w-what..? Why! How!" John almost backed away to panic, but Dave stopped him.

"Some assholes going to kill us. I can't stop it, I can't rewind and try again. No time travel can save us, John. So I… I wanted to spend my last however with you. That's all I want."

"This shit scares me, too. This shit terrifies me."

Dave? No way!

But apparently so. Dave's heart was thumping in his dead ears. In some way. It was as close as any ghost had been to a panic attack.

"Heh…. I had a feeling something was off… but… not this…never this."

Dave chewed his lip as John said those words. They hurt Dave. Not in the way your lover would intentionally hurt you with words. No. he failed to protect John, and himself, and now this was their last moments together.

John took a deep breath. "How long do you think we have?"

"Not long. Since we died, time kinda lost meaning, so I can't tell. But it's a time player definitely.

That asswipe Lord English apparently."

John had heard of him. Heard horrible things from the whispers of the games fallen.

"Wow. We're screwed then, aren't we?" he tried to laugh, but all that came out was a strange squeak. It broke Dave's resolve.

"Holy fucking shit come here" it didn't take more than a second for Dave to wrap his arms around John.

"We are fucking screwed. So very fucking screwed. But can we just, do whatever. Until he gets here? Before I break the eternal record for striders never crying for emotional reasons. And start un-ironically sobbing. Because this just crosses the line of bullshit I can handle." It sounded muffled from John's shoulder. But he understood.

He always understood when it came to Dave.

Feather light stroking on his back soothed him as he waited for John's response.

"It's okay to cry Dave. It's okay. You don't need to worry about being cool now." Their hold on each other tightened. And Dave didn't care if John suffocates him at this point.

"…I suppose I don't." silence followed. Just being there for a few moments, thinking. Taking in their situation.

A small smile tugs on Johns lips. "You're always cool in my eyes Dave!" Dave smiled softly in response. They were still nuzzling each other's shoulders, but the movement against their shoulder was enough to tell.

"Thanks John. You may have never mastered the art of cool and irony, you are fucking adorable."

John pulled back and pecked Dave's cheek. He feared it would be the last time he ever will.

He caressed the same cheek softly, trying to memorise everything.

Dave leaned into the touch and sliped his eyes closed.

He felt John move his head, and saw him looking at the window.

The whisper was small and nearly unheard.

"Don't. I don't want to know how much time passes for once."

John looked back to Dave. In truth it's where his eyes wanted to be the most.

He pressed a small kiss on Dave's lips before nodding. "What do you want to do with the time we have?" Dave question was difficult, some may think, but John had an answer almost instantly.

"I want to be with you."

Minutes passed, they were laying in John's bed. Dave had his back facing the entrance to the room, in his arms, John nestled himself in comfortably. Their limbs entwined and time ticked on.

For the first time since they were alive.

Time ticked on.

"See? Still time for cuddles." John whispered, playing with Dave's hair.

"Yeah. All of them cuddles." Dave joked in return. Bringing John even closer. He feared the fast approaching moment of the one thing he never wanted to do. Face his mortality. His time travelling copies, and Alpha Dave all had this fear, he knew.

He wondered how many had to face it, sometimes more than once.

He decided to stop though. He wanted to bathe in the presence of John.

John smelt like soap. He felt like warmth and love and everything Dave could have hoped for.

And he was interrupted by a banging noise, created by the beast that would take his John away.

"John. He's here. Already." There was no response. He was pulled closer still, and he saw John close his eyes. He was as scared as Dave himself was.

Maybe even more so.

"theres nothing to do about that, heh…" he sniffled, and Dave rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

He tried to bathe in John again. When a whisper was heard.

"Dave…I-I'm scared."

It broke Dave's heart.

"Me too John. But I'm here. And I don't know how much it helps you, but it helps me your here. So just listen to me being a dork. Rambling about stupid shit. It might not be so bad. Maybe. Maybe there's something after. Maybe we can be together somewhere new. Somewhere where we don't need to worry about death or sadness or pain or anything like that, a place that if it actually fucking exists, we can just be chill for eternity, like we should have been here. Except better. Obviously... dammit. I'm no good at this, Sorry John."

He was crying. Dave was crying.

God dammit.

"Yeah, maybe there is something… it wasn't the end when we died, who says it has to be now? I bet there is something, a place so beautiful Dave, where we won't have to deal with anything like that again! It'll be just us, and our friends when they join us. And everyone will finally be free."

The thought made Dave smile. He tasted the salt of tears.

"I'm very happy you're with me at the end, Dave." John whispered. His dream house was being destroyed and banging noises were getting closer by the second.

"Me too John. I love you."

John nuzzled himself into Dave's neck, and said "I love you too Dave. Always."

Before the door creaked open.

The pair didn't scream. They didn't cry. They dried their tears. The held each other closer than ever before and whispered sweet nothings until Dave made a choked noise, and John felt blood on his hands.

The couple had waited patiently, loved and cried, and paid the ultimate price.

Oblivion.


End file.
